Speak The Words Out Loud
by wolvster
Summary: Remy and Logan want to open up about their individual problems to each other but they don't dare to. About friendship. Songfic.*Finished*
1. Logan

Disclaimer: Wolvie Gumbo and everybody else in this fic are Marvel's property. The song I used is 'Speak The Words' by a Dutch band called 'Green Lizard' The story is property of me *evil grin* !!!

Review: I LOVE it! ;-)

By the way: I'm Dutch so don't sue me for my grammar!

Words in _Italics_ are thoughts

******

Logan woke up trembling and sweaty.

'_Damn nightmares_.'

He shook the remains of the torn sheets of his body and decided to go for a walk.

As he wandered trough the woods surrounding the mansion he took the time to think about the nightmares. He wanted them to stop, he was sick and tired of it, literally. He hadn't slept well for weeks now and it was taking its toll. He was getting grouchier every day. 

__

'Why does everything go wrong in this damn life? I can't even sleep for godssake…'

He knew he should talk to Chuck but he just didn't dare to. He knew Charles Xavier could help him, but he also knew that helping him meant he was off-duty for at least two weeks. And above all, the man had helped him so many times, he didn't want to ask more of him, he just wanted to do something in return. 

He was shook out of his thoughts by a familiar scent drifting towards him. He soon spotted the source of it; the Cajun sitting on the dock, brooding.

****

I drowned myself in a wave of lost ambition

I filled your world with my hate and disbelieve

I trapped my soul in an awkward disposition

And deep inside I hope that no one sees me

Can't you feel the pain I hide?

I laugh out loud but cry inside

No one's there to save me from my doubt

' cause I don't dare to speak the words out loud

*****

see ya next chap….

Tell me what you think about it so far!


	2. Remy

Remy sat on the dock. He couldn't sleep well that night. After a few hours tossing and turning, he went outside to smoke and think some things over. He knew the reason for his insomnia: guilt. The X-men had forgiven him, but could he forgive himself for what happened with the Morlocks Massacre? 

'_No never…_'

He knew it was not really his fault, yes he knew that. But he couldn't help but think about all those innocent mutants that were slaughtered by the Marauders he had led into the tunnels.

He knew also he had to talk to some one but he was just too scared. No one knew he was feeling this bad, because of the cheery facade he had put on. 

He was shook out of his thoughts by the feeling that some one was watching him.

****

I had enough words to say that I was sorry

I had enough words to make it go away

But foolish pride has ruined the path before me

I guess the sun can only shine here once a day

Can't you feel the pain I hide?

I laugh out loud but cry inside

No one's there to save me from my doubt

' cause I'm too scared to speak the words out loud

******

So what do you think?

See ya next chap…


	3. Logan

He was caught and he knew it.

__

'Damn, well might as well go to him now. No use in leaving anymore.'

He walked to Remy and sat silently next to him.

They stared at the lake for a while just to take in the beauty of the stars reflecting in the dark water.

He noticed Remy looked tired.

__

'Hmm… probably haven't slept much either'

'Wonder if he knows about the nightmares?' Maybe he has nightmares himself?'

Should I ask him? But what if he asks what I'm doing here? '

'Can't bother the cheerful Cajun with my rotten problems, can I?' 

Beside, he'll probably laughs his head of if he hears that I, 'the great Wolverine', have still nightmares about something that happens so long ago…' 

'Shit Logan you're such a pathetic loser you can't even talk to your best friend.'

He looked over to Remy again and saw he was brooding again.

****

I walk the desert all alone

No place to rest my mind

The sun is burning in my soul

In my soul

*****

Up to chap. 4!


	4. Remy

When he saw Logan he wasn't surprised.

__

'Only Logan would be awake at two in the morning, wonder if that man ever sleeps…'

'Well, the same goes for you, LeBeau.'

He was surprised, however, by Logan sitting next to him. He expected Logan would just turn around and leave. 

__

'But he didn't…he sat down next to me.'

'Maybe, I can talk to him, he is my best friend after all.'

'Yeah, sure, like Logan would understand, he probably thinks everything's over after I came back from Antarctica and I'm just the 'ol' happy Gambit' again. Like time could wash away the guilt.'

I can't show it still hurts, he'll think I just want attention.' That I'm just a whiny little kid.' 

He stared at the water again.

****

Try to find me in my sorrow

Time won't take away the truth

I can't change the way that we are changing

I hope we'll finally learn to

__

******

The next chapter will have a third-person-view (that's no correct English, but who cares….)


	5. Ororo

This is the final chapter of 'Speak The Words Out Loud'. As you can see the chapter is neither from Logan's point of view nor Remy's. 

*******

She had been looking out of her window from the moment Remy went outside and walked to the lake. She wasn't surprised when she saw Logan walked towards her brother and sat next to him. They were almost the same; restless, stubborn, and maybe even anti-social. Kindred souls. The same feelings for different reasons. 

They sat there on the dock for the whole night. Not saying anything. Just enjoying each other's company. Knowing they weren't alone, that there was somebody else who would be there for them when they wanted to talk. 

IF they wanted to talk. And if-not the other would understand. Why? Because the other would know what his friend was going through. 

****

Pride is our strongest thing in common

And time isn't always on our side

But tears are not the only answer

It's time you took this blindfold from me

They watched the dawning of a new day and she knew that one day they would pluck up the courage to talk. To let go of the pride. To open up to the other. They just didn't know when…

****

Can you feel the pain I hide?

I laugh out loud but cry inside

Will you be there to save me from my doubt,

if I can learn to speak the words out loud?

Out loud

******

So? What did ya think about it? Please tell me!


End file.
